


После

by bfcure



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Sarah Jane, Drama, F/M, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Сару Джейн мучает вопрос: почему она вообще согласилась выйти замуж за Питера Далтона?





	

Клайд и Рани давно дома, с родителями. Дети тепло обняли Сару Джейн на прощание. Ей было видно: они не хотели уходить и оставлять её вместе с Люком наедине со случившимся. Однако Сара Джейн настояла, что их ждут дома, и теперь она бродит по комнатам, трогая вещи кончиками пальцев, как слепая.

Люк спит на чердаке. Сегодня ночью он словно желает находиться как можно ближе к мистеру Смиту, боясь, что суперкомпьютер — живая кристаллическая форма жизни — исчезнет в любую минуту вместе с артефактами с других планет.

Сару Джейн вновь охватывает чувство вины. После скольких свиданий Питер сделал ей предложение? Пяти? Четырёх? И сейчас она переживает за приёмного сына и его друзей, а не оплакивает смерть жениха.

Её мучает не горе, а вопрос, на который Сара Джейн Смит не находит ответа.

Трикстер сказал: он выбрал Питера потому, что тот идеально подходил ей. Возможно, это не было ложью — рядом с Питером Сара Джейн ощущала себя в безопасности, дома, как будто кто-то укутал её в одеяло и дал в руки чашку горячего чая.

«Как жаль, что мы не встретились раньше», — прошептал Питер, имея в виду: до того, как он упал с лестницы в собственном доме и сломал шею, а Трикстер пришёл к умирающему с заманчивым предложением, чтобы, получив согласие, позже ввергнуть мир в хаос. Трикстер ошибся в одном: для своих замыслов он пожелал использовать хорошего человека, и в конце концов у Питера хватило мужества отказаться от воскрешения и швырнуть в лицо искусителя инструмент для изменения реальности, влияющий на разум, — обручальное кольцо. Питер подарил его Саре Джейн, когда она согласилась выйти за него замуж.

Он клялся, что Сара Джейн полюбила его до того, как он надел проклятое кольцо ей на палец, но беда в том, что сама Сара Джейн в этом не уверена. Как и в том, что обратила бы внимание на Питера Далтона, если бы они действительно встретились без участия Трикстера. Сара Джейн никогда не мечтала о замужестве, поцелуях под луной или страсти, о которой так любят писать в любовных романах.

Когда друзья, соседи или коллеги спрашивали её:  
— Почему ты так и не вышла замуж? — Сара Джейн неизменно отвечала:  
— Я не сумела найти того, с кем мне было бы так же интересно, как с Доктором.

Это правда, но не вся правда.

С Доктором на самом деле не приходилось скучать: вместе с ним Сара Джейн побывала в прошлом и будущем, на космических станциях и кораблях, встретилась с далеками, киберлюдьми, сонтаранцами и антиматерией. Доктор и Сара Джейн не раз спасали друг другу жизнь, а расстались так, словно собирались увидеться через неделю.

Новая встреча состоялась двадцать с лишним лет спустя. У Доктора были другое лицо и другая спутница, но он не утратил бесшабашности и тяги к приключениям. И, наверное, только это имело значение.

Роза Тайлер смотрела на Доктора сияющими глазами; Доктор улыбался мягкой, едва заметной улыбкой, и Сара Джейн порадовалась, что он больше не одинок.

Конечно, она скучала по нему, по их приключениям. Но Сара Джейн знала: то, что она испытывала к Доктору, нельзя было назвать романтической любовью. Она любила его, но не была в него влюблена.

Тогда, по её просьбе, они попрощались по-настоящему. Так, как прощаются навсегда. Доктор оставил ей собаку-робота К-9 и звуковую помаду. С ними сделать открытие, что и на Земле происходит множество интересных и необычных вещей, оказалось проще, но Сара Джейн полагала, что при желании могла обойтись и без них. Для того чтобы защищать родную планету от инопланетян, оружие не требовалось. Смекалки и желания победить было более чем достаточно.

Сара Джейн никогда не считала себя одинокой — она жила полной жизнью, занималась тем, что ей нравилось, и ни перед кем не отчитывалась.

Да, иногда у неё проскальзывала мысль: «Если бы у меня был брат или сестра с племянниками и племянницами», но она тут же забывалась, когда очередное происшествие с инопланетным оттенком требовало внимания. Сара Джейн смеялась и говорила, что инопланетяне посещают Землю каждый вторник.

А потом в её жизни появились Люк, Мария, Клайд и Рани, и одиночество отступило навсегда.

Поэтому в этот вечер, после победы над Трикстером, которая ощущается, как поражение, Сара Джейн спрашивает себя: у неё уже была семья, пусть немного и нетрадиционная, почему же она пожелала большего?

На третьем свидании она честно предупредила Питера, что никогда не будет готова к чему-то более интимному, чем объятия и поцелуи.

— Я знаю, что такое асексуальность, — сказал Питер, погладив большим пальцем её запястье, — и не потребую от тебя того, что ты не можешь мне дать.

И всё же… Может, Питер и был идеальным партнёром, но Сара Джейн не нуждалась в муже. Так почему, почему?

— Ты полюбила меня, — настаивал Питер.

Сара Джейн верит, что любовь не должна напоминать наваждение. Вероятно, подсознательно она чувствовала, что здесь что-то не так, поэтому лгала Люку, Клайду и Рани о том, куда ходит и с кем. Теперь эта ложь вызывает стыд.

Сара Джейн на цыпочках поднимается на чердак. Люк спит спокойно и крепко, сын, дарованный ей созданиями, мечтавшими захватить Землю. Её отрада и гордость.

Сара Джейн целует его в щёку, легко, чтобы не разбудить. Она никогда не узнает, были ли её чувства к Питеру искренними, но Трикстеру не удалось отобрать у неё семью. И если она иногда думает, что неплохо бы добавить к ней дочку, может, просто стоит попросить об этом космос?

Сара Джейн ложится в кровать и гасит ночник. Завтра будет новый день, и нужно выспаться на случай, если снова понадобится спасти мир.


End file.
